kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ogre
Ogres are large humanoid creatures living in the world of Daventry. They are several hundred pounds of human-eating appetite, all claws and fangs, charging and slavering. Ogres are seven feet tall and run faster than people. People may try to run away, if only to get away from the stench.KQC2E, pg 19 Background Ogres, are large, human-eating creatures of human-like appearance. Often mistaken for giants, ogres range in size from 9 to 12 feet tall, with strength to match. They have prominent tusks growing out of their jaws and large talons on their feet--both quite suitable for tearing their prey open. some ogres are reported to also have small horns growing out of their hard, thick skulls; their skins are various dirty, dark yellowy shades and covered with warts. Their tempers range from bad to worse. Ogres live in dark places, mostly underground, but often deep in some dark hollow or forest. They tend to live in pairs, male with female, and both are equally fearsome.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 494 Fierce ogres are dangerous entities that could easily kill an unarmed man, or even a armed man lacking sufficient luck or skill. Some species of ogres are normally solitary creatures.KQTFC, pg13 Ogres are not known to be overly ambitious. Some will not chase after humans, unless they have no other choice.TFC, 98 Ogres are also not known to be reliable.TFC, 108 Ogres are cousins to trolls, and tend to be more civilized.KQC2E, pg Some ogres are shorter, but still immense; fully 8 feet tall, with wide shoulders, brawny chest, and long arms thick with muscles. Their chest and shoulders are covered with coarse, coppery hair. Two long, yellowed fangs, project from their lower jaw, peaking over a thin upper lip. They dress in ragged trousers, greasy jerkins of stiff leather.TFC, 97 Graham stumbled across one in his exploration of Daventry; he was invisible at the time, so the ogre didn't see him. It probably smelled Graham, as that sense is well developed in their kind. Rosella had to enter the home of an ogre couple in Tamir in order to steal the hen that laid golden eggs. She waited in a closet until the male finished counting his treasure and fell asleep, then dashed out and took the bird. The ogre woke before she could get out of the house, and she was barely able to outrun it to safety (ogres have long legs; they're not fast but can cover a lot of ground quickly). Rosella, like her father before her, was lucky to get away.KQC, 2nd Edition, 494 Ogres once terrorized DaventryThe King's Appeal, KQIAGI/SCI. Daventry ogres don't talk, they growl.Narrator (KQ1AGI): "Ogres don't talk, they growl!, Narrator (KQ1SCI): "Talking to this ogre is like talking to a brick wall. An ANGRY brick wall." They are ferocious looking beasts.Narrator (KQ1AGI): That is a ferocious looking beast. Please keep your distance!Ogres are practically indestructible.Narrator (KQ1AGI): "They are also practically indestructible. They have very thick skin and a very short temper.Narrator (KQ1SCI): "This Ogre is one tough character. Trying to bring harm to him would be a very bad mistake. He's got a very thick skin, and a very short temper." They try to kill individuals in their strong arms, to crush their bones.Narrator (KQ1AGI): Watch out!!! There is an ogre nearby! He will crush you in his strong arms if he catches you.", Narrator (KQ1SCI):"Suddenly you hear the heavy footfalls of an Ogre! He stomps into the clearing, spots you, and decides to crush the life out of you.", "The ogre is itching to take you in powerful arms and crush your bones! Ogres are afraid of goats.Narrator (KQ1AGI):"Lucky for you that ogres are afraid of goats. This one decides to leave you alone." Though most had been forced out of Daventry when he was made king, some returned to Daventry with the coming of the Floating Castle. They were mostly avoiding human settlements, seemingly preferring the deserted byways and lonely margins of the woods. In, time they were likely to grow bolder.KQTFC, pg13 Still while Graham may have kept ogres at bay from causing trouble in the open, ogres and trolls still filled the secret spaces in Daventry known only to themselves. Some Ogres are hired as guards, for example Azakas. Jack encounter an ogre and his wife in a land in the clouds. He successfully killed the ogre by cutting down the beanstalk. Ogres may use strings to lure cats into their cooking pots. Dink maybe some kind of ogre (or at least looks like he was a cross between an ogre, a lion, a witch, and a wardrobe). Notes Ogre in KQ1 is hard to make out, but seems to be either covered in fur (like Bigfoot) or completely naked. You can barely see its face, except when it tries to kill a victim and turns its face to the south. When its turning its face it appears that it has a big nose as well. Perhaps vaguely look similar build the mountain troll in KQ4. The big nose is more obvious in the original versions of King's Quest Classic. Some ogres are known for using clubs, but most can rip someone apart with their bare hands and claws. Behind the scenes In the original KQ1, the magic shield will protect Graham from the ogre.Narrator (KQ1AGI):"With the magic shield, no harm will come to you. According to the King's Appeal multiple ogres had invaded Daventry. The Ogre in KQ1 on Apple II, actually makes growling and bestial noises (similar to a lion or tiger growl). The ogres seen in KQ4 (The Ogre and Ogress), are very different than the ogres seen in KQ1. One major difference is that the ogres in KQ1 are more of a solitary species, they also are incapable of human speech. They also do not wear much clothing. The ogres in KQ4 instead wear human-like clothing, have hair, and are quite capable of human speech. It's suggested that the ogre race in KQ4 may be a giant race in the KQC. This may be based on the fact that ogress is described as a "giant ogre", and a "giant ogress" in KQ4.Narrator (KQ4): "You have no way of killing a giant ogress!", "You have no way of killing a giant ogre!" In fact the ogres in KQ4 are considerably larger than those seen in KQ1. The ogre himself is based largely off the giant ogres from Jack and the Beanstalk. This goes back to ancient mythology where often trolls, ogres, and giants were of the same creature, but the names originated from different languages. In KQ8 there are several files with the name "ogre" listed in them. Some of these may relate to the Hillmen, or it may have been another type of creature whose file was saved over and replaced. In the files there are several references to ogre beds, tables, and chairs in the Barren Region. Although no such objects appear in the game. Ogres (unofficial) See, Ogre (unofficial). References Category:Ogres Category:KQ1 Category:KQ4 category:The Floating Castle Category:Giants Category:Beasts Category:Monsters